ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Flytrap: Savior of All episodes
These are episodes of Flytrap: Savior of All. Season 1 (2017) #And So, It Begins (January 16, 2017) - Spinolord and his dinosaurs, who have been taking over many territories recently, begin to invade the territory Flytrap lives in. So, the Master gets all of his students, including Flytrap, to start training. #Training Day (January 23, 2017) - Flytrap begins his training. However, a dino interferes with the training. #The Neon Troodon (January 30, 2017) - Flytrap encounters a goofy velociraptor named Kevin. However, they have to work together when a Neon Trodoon heads after them. #Flytrap and the T-Rex (February 6, 2017) - Flytrap meets a T-Rex by the name of Tyrannus, who wants to get revenge on Spinolord for kidnapping his entire family. Soon, they decide to team up to fight Spinolord. #The Saber-Toothed (March 4, 2017) - Flytrap encounters a saber-toothed tiger named Nina. (More coming soon...) #Moose, Ay Moose! (March 11, 2017) - TBD #The Snatchasaurus Rex (March 18, 2017) - TBD #Fire Comets (March 25, 2017) - TBD #Mystery of the Pteryodactyl (April 1, 2017) - TBD #May the Real Flytrap Please Stand Up? (June 3, 2017) - Spinolord decides to clone Flytrap for his own evil purposes, but it ends up causing chaos. #Mr. Shrimpy (June 10, 2017) - TBD #The Tornado (June 17, 2017) - TBD #WUSS!? (June 24, 2017) - TBD #Ratón Gigante de la Muerte (August 21, 2017) - TBD #Bandicoot Bandits (August 22, 2017) - TBD #The Earthquake (August 23, 2017) - TBD #Riddle of the Sphinx (August 24, 2017) - TBD #The Annoying Baby (August 25, 2017) - TBD #Flytrap and the Praying Mantis (September 25, 2017) - TBD #The Forest Children (September 26, 2017) - TBD #(September 27, 2017) #(September 28, 2017) #Trapped in Unicorn Land (September 29, 2017) - Spinolord, having enough of Flytrap, traps him and sends him towards an island... full of unicorns! Can Flytrap escape the unicorn-infested island and return to fight Spinolord again? #(October 9, 2017) #(October 10, 2017) #(October 11, 2017) #Robots, Robots and More Robots! (October 12, 2017) - TBD #Flytrap and Some Witch (October 13, 2017) - The gang heads to a mysterious hut where a villainous female witch is plotting to turn the world into ghosts and monsters. #Monster on the Loose (October 27, 2017) - TBD #I Will Not Bow (December 16, 2017) - TBD Season 2 (2017-18) #Laughter of Evil (December 28, 2017) - TBD #One-Eyed Savage (December 29, 2017) - TBD #(January 5, 2018) #(January 12, 2018) #(January 19, 2018) #(January 26, 2018) #(February 2, 2018) #(February 9, 2018) #(February 16, 2018) #(February 23, 2018) #The Spy Who Loathed Me (March 2, 2018) - TBD #(March 9, 2018) #(March 16, 2018) #(March 23, 2018) #(March 30, 2018) #(April 6, 2018) #(April 13, 2018) #Mad Plant Disease (April 20, 2018) - TBD #(April 27, 2018) #(May 5, 2018) #(May 12, 2018) #(May 19, 2018) #(May 26, 2018) #I've Been Corrupted (June 4, 2018) - TBD #(June 8, 2018) #(June 11, 2018) #(June 12, 2018) #(June 13, 2018) #(June 14, 2018) #Man's Best Friend (June 15, 2018) - TBD Season 3 (2018-2019) #Mysterious Fog (August 11, 2018) - TBD #(August 18, 2018) #(August 25, 2018) #Tyrannus Strikes Back (September 3, 2018) - TBD #(September 10, 2018) #(September 17, 2018) #(September 24, 2018) #(October 1, 2018) #(October 8, 2018) #Plant School (October 15, 2018) - Flytrap was chasing one of Spinolord's henchmen. However, when Flytrap passes a plant school, he gets mistaken as one of the students and get put there. Now, Flytrap has to find a way out. #Who's that Mongoose? (October 16, 2018) - Flytrap was doing Goatface a favor and found some big watermelon he wanted. However, it becomes a conflict when a mongoose comes and steals the watermelon. Now, Flytrap has to find the mongoose and take the watermelon back. #The Moon Crystal (October 17, 2018) - TBD #Planet XYZ (October 18, 2018) - TBD #When Skeletons Rise (October 19, 2018) - TBD #(October 26, 2018) #Pumpkin Creatures (October 27, 2018) - TBD #Watch Out for Barry Bear! (November 9, 2018) - TBD #(November 16, 2018) #(November 23, 2018) #(November 30, 2018) #Causing Crimes... On Christmas!? (December 7, 2018) - TBD #Where The Heck is Kevin? (December 29, 2018) - TBD #(January 4, 2019) #(January 11, 2019) #(January 18, 2019) #The Bug Bite (February 4, 2019) - TBD #(February 5, 2019) #(February 6, 2019) #(February 7, 2019) #''Untitled Season 3 Finale'' (February 8, 2019) - TBD Season 4 (2019-2020) #''Untitled Season 4 Premiere'' (July TBD, 2019) - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season Finale'' (May 15, 2020) - TBD Season 5 (2020-2021) #''Untitled Season 5 Premiere'' (July 17, 2020) - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 4 Finale'' (February 26, 2021) - TBD TV Movie (2021) #''Flytrap: The Final Showdown'' (August 20, 2021) - TBD (NOTE: The TV movie is the series finale) Crossover Special (2021) #TBD - 06/??/2021 - TBD Category:Episode lists